Firearms, such as AR-15 assault rifles, handguns, and the like, may be purchased with handgrips disposed at different angles with respect to the barrel of the firearm. However, once the weapon is purchased with a handgrip at a particular angle, the handgrip angle cannot be changed without refitting the weapon with a new handgrip. While a particular handgrip angle may feel comfortable at the time of acquiring the weapon, through regular use or altering circumstances one may later discover that a different angle is preferred for increased firing accuracy and/or efficacy.
Various situations lend themselves to benefit from a firearm that has an adjustable angled handgrip. For example, from a procurement standpoint, whether it is the military or another mass firearm acquisition entity, firearms would not have to be procured and stocked with grips at various angles. Rather, the weapons could all be procured and stocked having adjustable angled handgrips. From a tactical perspective, while a handgrip at a particular angle may be most comfortable in one shooting position, another angle may be more comfortable for different shooting positions, i.e., standing, sitting, lying, etc. Further, form a cross-user perspective, a single weapon having an adjustable angle grip can accommodate multiple users. i.e., more than one person may use that particular firearm, wherein each user is able to adjust the angle of the handgrip to that which is most comfortable for him or her.
There are technologies that exist that provide a weapon's user/owner to retro-fit their weapon with a handgrip having a different angle, but most require the user to disassemble the weapon's grip and replace it with a different angle grip. Other technologies may require excessive tooling operations and/or lengthy time commitments to adjust the handgrip angle. The adjustable firearm disclosed herein seeks to overcome these disadvantages by providing an owner/user with a simplistic, easy to use, time saving system to adjust an angle of a firearm's handgrip.